


In the Midst of Sunlight

by Cardinal_Daughter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Viktor with a K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: Like the sun, Yuuri finds himself rotating around Viktor, his whole world a shrine to the god, the legend, the coach, the friend, the lover, that Viktor has become.





	In the Midst of Sunlight

Sunlight streams through the thin curtains, making the specks of dust dancing in the air shimmer like tiny diamonds. 

 

Yuuri watches them pensively, as he lies awake in the hotel room the morning after what he had once considered to be his last Grand Prix Final. 

 

He glances at the clock, sees that it's well past seven, and thinks he should perhaps get up. But the sun is warm on his face, his body aches at even the thought of moving, and he's comfortably wrapped up in Viktor Nikiforov's embrace. 

 

It amazes Yuuri that, such a short time ago, his life had been vastly different. Not terrible but certainly not great. Like an endless night in which the dawn was due to appear any moment, the only questions was  _ when? _ But then Viktor had burst into his life like the rays of the sun shining through the window and had warmed and brightened Yuuri's world, blinding him in love and affection, trust and support. 

 

And like the sun, Yuuri finds himself rotating around Viktor, his whole world a shrine to the god, the legend, the coach, the friend, the  _ lover  _ Viktor has become. 

 

It wasn't that long ago that Yuuri had contemplated giving up. It would have been so easy to fade into obscurity and maintain a simple but content life. Running the hot springs with his parents. Skating as a hobby. Maybe train some of the little kids in the very basics. It wouldn’t have been a star-studded, first-class sort of life but it might have been acceptable. But now. Now he's a silver medalist, still high on the thrill of victory and nestled in the embrace of the man he loves with goals and aspirations and a plan. He didn’t win the gold medal he promised Viktor- the medal that guarantees him a wedding- but it's a promise kept nonetheless. He'd promised to prove to Viktor that he is a good coach, and he's proven to himself that he can, in fact, do this. A promise to himself he hadn't even known he'd made. 

 

The silver medal lays next to his phone and glasses on the worn nightstand beside him. It glimmers in the sunlight, and Yuuri thinks that while it isn't gold, it's a start. He's going to skate again- one more year, at the very least- and he'll give Viktor a sixth medal. 

 

His thoughts pause at that. They'd gone through a rough patch in previous days, both wanting something the other hadn't felt able to provide. Yuuri, retirement; Viktor, another chance. 

 

But now they have a whole year ahead of them. Yuuri training for another season with Viktor by his side, both as competitor and coach. 

 

Yuuri doesn't know how it will work; how will Viktor work as both a coach and a competitor? Won't teaching Yuuri take away from his own work? Won't he overwork himself, burn himself out in the same way that made him leave the ice this past year? Yuuri doesn't want to be the cause for Viktor's retirement. He wants to be the reason Viktor skates, wants to stand next to him on the podium- a step above or below, he doesn't care. He just wants to share it with him. 

 

They can kiss each other's medals. 

 

That's what he wants, more than anything. 

 

His thoughts turn then, beyond the unknown of the  _ what color medals will we kiss _ and  _ how will this work  _ to focus on the one thing he knows with certainty: he is moving to Russia. That understanding is as simple as anything. To train with Viktor means going where Viktor goes, and Viktor will go where Yakov tells him to. Russia. St. Petersburg. Yuuri waits for the panic to set in, at the thought of leaving Japan again just as he was starting to settle back into living at home, but it doesn't come. 

 

_ Home is where Viktor is _ , his heart supplies, and it's such a simple truth that his mind accepts it with ease, and any anxiety he's convinced he'll feel passes over, leaving him lying still in a calm he's not used to feeling without his medicine. 

 

And he can't remember whether he took the pill last night. Not that his medicine has ever worked this well. 

 

Shrugging, he allows the calm to wrap around him, as comforting as Viktor's arm around his waist, and stares out the window, eyes unseeing without his glasses to aid him. But he's not looking for anything out there; he has all he needs right next to him. 

 

It's so strange, to feel so relaxed. He can't remember the last time he's felt at ease, truly experiencing the definition of peace. Is that because he'd done so well at the Grand Prix? Is it that he loves skating again? Is it Viktor?

 

_ It's a combination _ , he thinks, though certainly Viktor is the main ingredient. 

 

Viktor is everything. 

 

The calm continues, leaving Yuuri feeling a strange emptiness without the panic making his mind race. It's a pleasing change, the quiet, the stillness, but it's odd. Yuuri is used to feeling a plethora of emotions at once: regret, fear, confusion, anger, uncertainty, anxiousness, loneliness. They've been his constant companion, his enemy, for years. Anxiety has been a chain around his neck, choking him and weighing him down. 

 

But then Viktor hugged him for the first time, and Yuuri had never felt lighter. 

 

Now, however, he waits in the quiet of the morning for those feelings to come back; unbidden, unwanted, but ever persistent. They linger, shadows just past the light, and Yuuri has spent years looking over his shoulder, waiting and wondering when they will wrap their ice cold claws around him once more. 

 

But instead he turns to look at Viktor, and in the midst of sunlight shining down around them he feels all those familiar emotions melt away, until only three are left: 

 

The first makes itself known when Viktor awakens a moment later, and he looks upon Yuuri with sleep-glazed eyes. In their ice blue depths Yuuri sees the  _ certainty  _ of their future staring back at him. They don't have all the answers, but they have each other. 

 

The second comes when a pair of strong arms pull Yuuri closer to the warmth that radiates off Viktor as naturally as the sun. In his embrace, Yuuri feels  _ hope.   _

 

And as Viktor's lips move to his, a gentle, "Good morning," whispered before they meet, a need to gravitate as closely to each other as possible fueling them, Yuuri feels the third, and strongest sensation of them all:  _ Love. _


End file.
